Shadowland
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: "Please. I am begging you not to do this." The girl simply laughed. "Who do you think you are? You are not my friend, Usagi!"
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is a new story I have been wanting to write for a while now. This is sorely a Sailor Moon story. I realize in the past I have made other stories crossovers, but this one will remain as is. Hope you enjoy 'Shadowland.'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon at all. Takeuchi Naoko-sama owns this wonderful series.

**Summary:** "Please. I am begging you not to do this." The girl simply laughed. "Who do you think you are? You are not my friend, Usagi!"

* * *

**Prologue**

The figure clad in a green fuku stared at Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. The emerald hues seemed to hold a hint of loneliness. Sailor Moon took a step forward, her sapphire hues held confusion and shock.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked in a soft tone. She wanted to know who this girl was. She saw the girl give a small smile before shaking her head softly.

"No need to know that, Sailor Moon. I can assure you that I'm a friend and an ally." The girl voice was in a soft whisper. She nodded to all three, before jumping into the trees, disappearing. Sailor Moon looked at the other two, whom looked just as confused as they were.

_'Who was that? And is she really a friend and an ally?'_ Sailor Moon thought to herself.

* * *

The following day as Usagi was walking to school unusually earlier, her thoughts were on the battle the night before. If that senshi had not appeared, the three of them were have been in trouble. Usagi saw a familiar blue haired girl about 20 feet ahead of her.

"Ami-Chan?" The young girl stopped, as she turned towards the sound of her name. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Usagi," she replied in a soft tone. "Are you still thinking about last night?" Usagi nodded.

"Did your computer get anything?"

"Actually, I was able to pick up her name," Ami revealed in her soft tone. "Her name is surprisingly enough Sailor Jupiter and she is our fourth member. She wasn't lying when she said she was our friend and ally, Usagi-Chan." Usagi's eyes widen in delight and shock.

"So she is our friend," Usagi shouted. Ami grabbed her arm.

"Usagi-Chan, please," Ami said with rosy cheeks.

Unseen by the two girls, a tall brunette was standing close enough to them and had heard them. She made a fist and sighed. "I knew they would find me out. Oh well." She walked towards the tall building that was junior high named Crossroads. She entered the building and was enrolled. She went to her first class with a pass.

Upon walking in, her eyes found Ami and Usagi sitting in that class. She groaned under her breath. She walked towards the teacher, as she handed the paper over. The teacher smiled, as she put a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Kino Makoto. She has just moved here from Yokohama. Please make her feel welcomed. Any volunteers whom would like to show Makoto around?"

Usagi's arm shot up, "I'll do it, Haruna-sensei." She looked at Ami. "Wanna do it with me?" Ami nodded and smiled at Makoto in a friendly. Makoto stared them with uncertainty and looked away without smiling or acknowledging them.

From Usagi and Ami, they figured Makoto was just shy.

In reality, Makoto was mentally yelled at herself for being so persistent to attend this school. These girls knew her alter ego. Makoto walked down the aisle and was placed next to Ami. She rolled her eyes unseen and sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Kino-san," Ami whispered. Makoto looked at her and stared at her for a few minutes. A faint smile appeared, as Makoto figured to be nice.

"It's nice to meet you," Makoto nodded towards Ami. Usagi heard her and her eyebrow rose.

_'No way,' _Usagi thought. _'She sounds like Sailor Jupiter, but that's probably just concidence. There is no way. I've got Sailor Jupiter on the brain.' _As Usagi was having a discussion within her own mind, Makoto's eyes narrowed, as she stared at the blond with suspicion.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello readers. I have written a new story, like I said I would. I might have the Gundam boys appear. I am still unsure. Let me know. I also made the girls a bit Ooc on purpose. I also changed how Usagi and Ami met Makoto. She has yet to meet Rei. Well, that's all for now. Review please.

x-becks-x  
08/06/2010  
2:40am


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Greetings to all. I want to thank those who commented my story. I appreciate it greatly.

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Makoto walked home that day from school. It seemed as though she spent the whole day with Usagi and Ami. She preferred being alone, since her parents perished when she was a young child. She didn't expect people to want her company. Her loneliness, although she preferred it, was also her greatest weakness. It could be used against her at any time, which is what scared her so much. Usually Makoto was not scared of many things, but this was one that really got her. Makoto sighed, as she finally made it to the apartment complex she resided in. She got her mail from the mailbox and headed inside.

Once she reached her apartment, she placed the mail on the counter, as she dropped her school bag and shoes by the door. She then began to unbutton her uniform shirt, as she headed to her room. She changed into her green robe, as she placed slippers on. She then went to read her mail, when someone knocked on her front door. She raised a brow, knowing that no one ever came over to visit. She approached and the and opened it slowly. Standing there was Usagi.

"Usagi," she began in shock and surprise. "Wh...what are you doing here?"

"You left this at school," she explained, holding up Makoto's watch. It was actually her communicator. Her eyes widen, as she took it from Usagi.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled. She looked at Usagi who was looking down. "Anything else, Usagi?" Her voice came out snippy, but she didn't mean for that to happen. Usagi looked uncomfortable suddenly and began to take a few steps towards the elevator.

"No," she whispered. 'I gotta go, see you Makoto." With that, she dashed down the hallway that lead to the elevators. Makoto closed her down with a slam. Then she leaned against it, thinking. She stared at the communicator is her hand. She sighed again for the second time that day.

"I should just...tell her.." Makoto mumbled, closing her fingers over her communicator. She allowed herself to slide down until her bottom touched the ground. She sat there for a while deep in thought. Makoto then raised her head, when she heard something rumble and crash not to far away. She jumped to her feet, as she fastened her communicator to her wrist. She transformed in her apartment, before leaving from a window, after making sure no one saw.

"Moon tiara magic," was the first thing she heard, as she arrived. She hid in the shadows, as the monster hissed in pain and Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara, placing it back on her forehead. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury looked at Sailor Moon.

"Do you think she'll come?" Sailor Mars asked in a soft tone, as she readied her attack. "Mars Fire...Ignite!" She launched it at the monster, who fell to the ground turning into dust.

"I hope so," Sailor Moon whispered. "We might need her again. In the future for other battles."

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury began. "You can't just count on her for that. We have all be friends if we are ever going to beat the Nega-verse. You, Mars, and I all know that. She might like and prefer being solo just like Sailor V, but this is not a video game. This is real life and if she is not careful, they'll use that to their advantage."

"Sheesh Mercury, I know." Sailor Jupiter frowned at the way Sailor Moon answered Sailor Mercury. She took a deep breath, as she decided to let her appearance be known.

"For being the leader, you are awfully childish," Sailor Jupiter stated, stepping out of the shadows. The other three turned at the sound of her voice. "And you are right, Sailor Mercury. I prefer to be solo in this. I have seen all of you fight and the only one whom seems worthy of fighting by my side would have to be Sailor Mars. Her fire based attacks are quite impressive. As for water and moon based attacks...I have yet to see how accurate and actually how affective they are. I do not see much damage done to a monster based off those sorts of attacks."

"Just because you didn't see them doesn't mean they are not accurate," Sailor Moon frowned, as she crossed her arms across her chest. She didn't like to be called childish. Sailor Mercury bit her lower lip, as she took in Sailor Jupiter's words.

"Perhaps you are correct," she began. "But how about a battle to find and to test it out?" Sailor Jupiter raised a brow.

"Are you actually challenging me? That would not be wise," Sailor Jupiter chuckled a bit. "I can hurt you with both hands behind my back." Without moving, lighting struck down in front of Sailor Mercury. She jumped back out of surprise. "See what I mean? I can control it without moving a muscle. I've trained how to use and properly attack someone. Being on my bad side isn't wise, Sailor Mercury." Sailor Jupiter sighed, as she shook her head. "Look, this conversation hasn't really been pleasant, and I assure many we have in the future will result the same way. I do not plan nor do I intend on joining your little group, so count me out. And Sailor Mercury. If your friend from school tells me more information, I'd be careful where I discuss it."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon's eyes widen. They both stared at her in shocked. Someone they knew had talk to her or so they thought. They had no idea who they were talking with.

"How dare you!" Sailor Mars interrupted, making a fist. "Don't you dare blackmail my friends. Okay, so you don't want to join us, fine. But blackmailing my friends is something I will not side for."

"And yet this comes from the girl who treats her so called leader like dirt," Sailor Jupiter placed her hands on her hips, giving Sailor Mars a hard, cold stare. "Watch out, Mars. My lightning is hotter and faster than your fire. Tempting to see who is better, isn't it? Though I have no time to play such childish games. Until next time and hopefully we could meet on a happier note." After she said that, she disappeared into the shadows.

The man smiled to himself watching the four of them bicker, as he began to formulate a plan. He was going to destroy the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Jupiter was the one whom was going to help him. He began to laugh an evil laughter, as he disappeared to get his plans finalized.

When Makoto got home, she cursed under her breath. She throw her transformation stick onto her bed, as she laid down right next to it. She didn't mean to be so rude, but it was so irritating and she couldn't help herself. She made a fist, as she sat back up. A knock on her door shook her from her thoughts. She glanced in the mirror and she was satisfied. Since she wasn't involved in the battle, she didn't appear to be a mess. She made it seems as though she had just woken up, when she opened the door.

"Usagi," she yawned and rubbed her eyes for effect. She saw Usagi had brought Ami and the girl whom Makoto was guessing was Sailor Mars. "Is there," she yawned again," something you wanted? Excuse me."

"Oh um..." Usagi was at a loss of words.

"We know who you are," The dark haired girl replied. Makoto narrowed her emerald hues.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Her voice was filled with a venomous tone, no longer sounding sleepy.

"You're Jupiter," she hissed in response. Her voice was in a soft whisper, so no one else heard. "Don't lie to us! After what Usagi and Ami informed me with, I was able to place it all together!"

"Well,, aren't you just a special girl," Makoto whispered, as she gave the other two a death glare. They looked down, ashamed. "Look now that you know, we won't be getting together. Now go away and leave me in peace."

"Not so fast," Ami spoke up. Makoto gave her an annoyed look. "We need to talk and try to be friends.

"Look Ami, I am so not in the mood." Makoto said, as she appeared exasperated. "So you guys know, let it go. We are not friends nor will we ever be." She slammed the door and growled. She was getting tired of it all. She didn't want them nor did she think she needed them. Makoto went to her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey...Yes I am. Uh huh...That's fine, look I have a favor to ask...Haha, no. Come to Tokyo...Tonight if possible or tomorrow...Yes...Really? That's great...I know...Thanks...I'll see you then...Uh huh...I love you too, Nephrite."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I realize my writing is not up to par. I had the flu and right now I actually have pneumonia. I couldn't sleep and I begged my dad to be on my laptop. He said okay, so here I am. I do apologize for the two month delay. Been busy and hectic. Nice little twist at the end, huh? Nephrite is my favorite general. Let me know what you all thinks. Thanks.

x-becks-x  
10/17/10  
3:45am


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who has been reading my story. It makes me feel better to know people like it. I really hope you like this next part. Leave a comment and let me know. Thanks for choosing my story.

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

The sun had began to rise above the trees in the eastern part of Tokyo. The sunlight streamed into the apartment Makoto occupied. The alarm clock beside the bed began to sound, as it struck 7am. A very tired Makoto raised a hand and clicked the alarm clock off. She brushed her messy hair from her eyes, as she groaned. She raised herself to a sitting position, as her brown bangs fell to her eyes. She gave another groan, this time out of annoyance.

_'Maybe I should just cut it all off,' _she thought. She got to her feet, when there was a knock on the door. Makoto raised a brow, as she tugged her terry green robe on. She looked through the peep hole and realized Nephrite was right outside. She opened the door in a hurry and was in his arms within seconds. She dug her head into his broad chest.

The red head gave a chuckle, as he rubbed his girlfriend's back and kissed the top of her head.

"So glad to know my love missed me," Nephrite whispered, as Makoto finally stood up straight. A blush crossed over her entire face. She squeaked and playfully whacked him on the arm.

"Ugh Nephrite" she mumbled. "Of course. After leaving you behind in Osaka, I just...well, I am sorry for that, but I did miss you. Did you know why I called you here though?" She allowed him in before closing the door. She didn't want other people to overhear their conversation.

"The whole senshi thing right?" Nephrite knew that his girlfriend was a senshi, when she accidentally transformed in front of him months earlier. Makoto gave a small sigh, as she went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. She walked into the living, as she sat beside him. Makoto leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"Yeah actually," she whispered in a low tone. Makoto thought about it for a second and utter, "What is wrong to tell them? I mean, now they aren't leaving me alone."

"Yes and no," he replied, holding his girlfriend close. "Yes, because they aren't leaving you alone and no, because they have a right to know." Makoto pondered about it before she actually nodding. "So what are you going to do about school? You have to go."

"I'll act like I have no idea what they are talking about," Makoto said, as she rose to her feet. "I mean, I can avoid them or act like I don't know. It's not like I want to be friends with them. If they weren't so aggravating, I wouldn't mind. But they think just because I am a senshi like them, we should all be buddy buddy. Well, I am not like that and I am nothing like them. Besides, I rather spend my 'alone time' with you." She winked, as Nephrite lowered his head. His cheeks redden deeply, as he chuckled.

"You are one of a kind," Nephrite looked up at her. "So instead of friends, you rather spend time with your boyfriend."

"Hey Mister," she began, pointing her finger at him. "We've been together for two years, and I have loved every minute of it." She leaned forward, as her lips made contacts with his own. Neither of them noticed a blond man watching them. He grinned evilly, but then he vanished before anyone saw him.

He re-appeared in the Dark Kingdom in front of his master. "My queen," he began, as he bowed. "I have finally located our last general. He is apparently a regular human and to my knowledge, he is actually dating one of the senshis."

"Good work, Jadeite," Queen Beryl smiled, as she stared into her crystal ball. An image of Nephrite appeared, as he was still kissing Makoto, whose face was clearly visible to Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl gasped in shock, and then began laughing. Jadeite, Zoisite, and Kunzite stood there in attention, as they watched their Queen.

"Your majesty," Kunzite began, taking a step towards her. "Is everything fine?"

"Yes," Queen Beryl managed to whispered, as her laughing subsided. "I just find it quite amusing how history is repeating itself."

"What?" The three generals were confused.

"We are confused, your majesty," Zoisite whispered, as he brushed his blond bangs from his emerald hues. "What do you mean?"

"In the past, Nephrite ended up falling in love with Princess Jupiter," she explained. "Her love for him caused her not to fight him, even when he threatened to kill her. She still refused to harm him and he ended up killing her. He apologized, kissed her, and then he killed himself. Now the princess of Jupiter, that is who she is." She said that, as she pointed to the beautiful brunette in the crystal ball. "Now what I want to do is this. Get Nephrite back on our side. He would be a great asset. If she truly loved him, she'd follow him, and then the strongest of the inner senshi will be on our side. Her powers alone to defeat at the inners put together. Now what do you all think of that little plan?"

The men all smiled and bowed. "Brilliant idea, our queen."

"Now, go and bring Nephrite to me," Queen Beryl began. "However, wait until Princess Jupiter is away from him. I do not want her to know of our little plan. She is in for a surprise when she gets home."

Makoto gave Nephrite a kiss, as he walked her to school. "You didn't have to walk me to school, you know."

"Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk my adorable girlfriend to school?" Nephrite has his fingers linked with Makoto's. She blushed, as she lowered her head. She leaned her head on his shoulder, as her school came into view.

"Oh I don't know. Ugh. here comes hell day number 2," she sighed, as she rolled her emerald hues. "Shoot me now, Nephrite." Out front was Ami, Usagi, and the girl who was Sailor Mars and they were all talking. Makoto noticed that she was wearing a school uniform that belonged to that all girl school down the street. The girl stopped talked, when they saw Makoto come into view. Makoto gave them a cool stare, before turning to Nephrite. He wasn't even acknowledging them. "Let's go," she whispered, as she completely avoiding eyes contact with the girls.

"Look," he began. "We can move back to Osaka..."

"No!" She interrupted him. "I left because of my ex-sempai and Shinozaki...he...he..." Tears fell from her eyes. The memory of watching her best friend died still haunted her. "I remember the blood and the..."

"Makoto!" Nephrite looked at him in the eyes, "Stop! It's not your fault. He knew what he was doing. He saved your life," Nephrite hugged her, as she bowered her head.

"But if I never showed up," she began. "He would still be alive." Nephrite didn't say anything, as he held her close. Her entire body shook with tears. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

Shinozaki was cleaning off the tables of the cafe his family owned. He groaned, as his eyes glanced up at the time. It read "2:16am." He gave a small sigh, as he finally finished. Now all he had to do was count the money and take it to the bank. There was a soft knock on the glass dor in the front of the cafe. Shinozaki turned and saw Makoto standing there. He hurried to the door to open it.

"Mako-Chan, where are you doing here?" Shinozaki asked, after unlocked the door, letting her in. "It's after 2 in the morning."

"I know, I am sorry for the time," Makoto apologized, as her cheeks were wind blown and her eyes sparkled with tears from the wind.

"Well, I still have to count the money and then take it to the bank," he said, as he walked up to the cash register. He pressed the No Sale button,as the register popped open. "Want to go with me?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind..."

"Well well well, what do we have her?" A stranger voice said. Makoto turned, as Shinozaki looked up. Two men stood at the doorway with guns in their hands. One pointed one at Makoto, who froze in fear. The other walked towards Shinozaki, who had his hands up. The man, no more than 20, threw a bag at Shinozaki. "Put the money in the bag. If you even think about pressing the panic button, you can kiss your little friend goodbye."

The other grabbed Makoto by her hair and held the gun against her throat. She let out a yelp and gasped. She stared at Shinozaki with a pleading look. Shinozaki's eyes widen, as he looked at them.

"I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt her." He pleaded, as he began to stuff the money into the bag. His hands were shaking, and he sighed softly, once he finished. He handed the bag back over to the guy, as he held his hands up.

The man holding Makoto threw her down. Shinozaki chose that moment to push the panic button. The guy holding the bag, pointed the gun at Shinozaki and shot him in the chest.

"Shinozaki!" Makoto cried, as she ran over to him. The two men blotted, as they headed to the car. Makoto heard the tires squeal over the pavement, as she checked Shinozaki for a pulse. Her hands were shaking, and were now covered in his blood. She had her hand over his wound. She gasped, when she didn't feel a pulse. "No! Oh god please no!"

She grabbed the phone under the counter and dialed 911.

"He died because he was scared, Nephrite," Makoto whispered softly. "If...If I never showed up, he would still be alive. I..I shouldn't have showed up. He never would have unlocked the door and leave it unlocked. I should have stayed at Risa's house."

The bell rang, as it shook Makoto from her thoughts. She wiped her tears, as Nephrite rubbed her back. "It's okay, my love. I am sure Shinozaki doesn't blame. His parents didn't, remember?"

She nodded, "Yeah I know. I should go now. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the lips gently. She pulled away, as she gave a small wave. She turned and began to walk to the stairs of the school.

Nephrite watched her, as she walked away. He sighed softly, as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He began to walk back towards Makoto's apartment. Halfway there, someone placed their hand on his shoulder. The last thing he remembered was mumbling Makoto's name before blacking out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well now this story has become my absolute favorite. I love Makoto/Nephrite stories. I am also a lover for Makoto/Shinozaki and Makoto/Heero. I hope you all love this chapter. I have a lot of detail added to it. Happy Halloween everyone.

x-becks-x  
10/31/2010  
2:50am


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Good evening there everyone. I admit that I have been lacking on updating, but I have good reasons on why I am not updating quicker. I quite recently moved to Florida. I also have new employment, so that also prevents me from getting online from time to time. I thank you for choosing my story here on this website. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The aching pain seemed to intense with each passing second, as the red head began to awaken from his sleep. A groan utter out from his wind blown, chapped lips, as he opened his sapphire orbs. Disoriented was all he could comprehend. He closed his eyes, as he began to raise his right arm towards his head. He gasped in shock, when he realized his hands were tied behind his back. Nephrite released another groan, as he re-opened his eyes.

"So, you're finally awake," an unfamiliar voice was heard. Nephrite raised his unfocused eyes towards the figure. His vision began to come into focus, as a man with long white hair stood before him. Nephrite looked up the man confused.

"Who are you?" Was all he could mutter out.

"Kunzite," the white haired man replied, as a small, evil smile spread across his lips. "You are in the Negaverse." Nephrite has heard about the Negaverse from Makoto and his eyes widen in horror.

"No," he choked out. "You...you are going to use me and lure...and lure...No! Leave Makoto out of this!"

"I am terribly sorry, but I cannot do that." Kunzite smiled more at Nephrite's distress. "Queen Beryl has special plans for your little girlfriend. Don't worry, we won't hurt you or her." Nephrite looked at him even more confused than before.

"If you don't plan on hurting us, then what do you plan on doing?" Nephrite watched, as Kunzite approached him and placed his hands on Nephrite's shoulders. His eyes glowing a blue like color.

"Possess you," he whispered, as he began to use his possession powers on Nephrite. After a minute or so, Nephrite collapsed in Kunzite's arms. He smirked a bit. "Finally. Our master has all of her generals. Princess Jupiter is in for a surprise."

Makoto moaned out of irritation during gym. Something was wrong and she knew it. The volleyball was headed her way, but due to her lack of concentration it smacked her on the forehead.

"Ow!" She placed her hand on her forehead. The students and teacher looked at her with surprise. She was usually very good, but they all could do tell something was bothering.

"Are you alright, Kino-san?" The teacher asked, as she walked over to her.

"Oh yes, fine," she replied. "Just feeling out of sorts. I'll be okay." The teacher nodded, as she blew his whistle. The game resumed. Makoto played, but Usagi and Ami noticed that Makoto's heart wasn't in it. She seemed to be going through the motions. Makoto's mind was occupied by something. Even when the bell rang, Makoto stood there with unfocused eyes.

Usagi and Ami both approached her. Usagi placed on comforting hand on her shoulder. "Makoto."

Makoto turned to her and blinked a few times. "Oh Usagi.." She noticed that the rest of the students were making there way to the locker room. She quickly turned away from the girls and hurried to the locker room to change. Usagi and Ami looked at one another. Then they turned and watched Makoto walk away.

"Something is definitely bothering her, but since we aren't friends, she won't tell us," Usagi whispered, as she walked towards the locker room with Ami.

"She'll tell us if she wants, right?" Ami asked.

"Perhaps," Usagi replied, as she entered the locker room. The two ceased their conversation and nodded to one another. Makoto began to changed out of her gym attire and into her school uniform. Once she finished, she grabbed her schoolbag and left the school, considering school was now over.

Makoto walked back towards her apartment in a bit of a daze. She was wondering what was bothering her. Talking to Nephrite always made her feel better. He saved her from her dark world, when her senpai broke up with her. Her literally broke her and ever since then, she had Nephrite and Shinozaki. Then when she lost Shinozaki, it rattled her even more. She became cold to strangers and didn't bother to make friends with those she deemed unworthy.

Makoto brushed her loose strands from her face. She withdrew a napkin, and she wiped some of the sweat from her upper lip. She then put it back in her pocket. Makoto felt someone watching her from behind. She turned quickly and didn't see anyone. A cold chill ran up her spine, as she turned back around.

'What is wrong with me? I am seriously losing it or something.'

Makoto made it to her apartment a few minutes later, as she unlocked it. She walked in removing her shoes and placing her schoolbag down. "Nephrite?" She called out to him. He didn't come. Makoto raised a brow, as she looked around the empty apartment. She noticed a single sheet of paper on the counter. She retrieved it and read it silently.

'Makoto,

I apologize if I am not there when you get home from school. I had a few errands to run, so please do not worry yourself. I promise to be back soon. I have a surprise for you. If you do wish to meet up with me, I'll be at Hitsonami Park around 4pm. I love you.

Nephrite.'

Makoto glanced over at the clock. It read '3:21pm.' She placed the letter down, feeling a bit better. She realized she was acting silly at school all day, worrying about nothing. She hurried into her bedroom and quickly removed her school uniform. She replaced the skirt with a pair of jeans and her uniformed shirt for a gray shirt. Makoto then went into her restroom, as she combed her chestnut strands. She placed her hair up in a ponytail with her hair tie. She then grabbed her transformation stick and stuck it in her pocket.

Makoto returned to the front door and grabbed her school bag. She opened it to get her wallet. She then placed it down, as she put her wallet in her back pocket. She grabbed her keys and went to the door. She opened it and exited her apartment, closing it behind. A smile played along her lips, as she left to meet up with Nephrite.

Kunzite gave a soft chuckle, as he watched Makoto from the shadows. She fell for his trick and was on her way to see 'Nephrite.' He could not believe she fell for such a trick. He shook his head, knowing that she loved Nephrite, just as she did in the past. He remembered watching the battle between Princess Jupiter and Nephrite.

* * *

Princess Jupiter gave a small gasp, as someone knocked her transformation stick from her hand. She turned and saw Nephrite standing there with a sword in one hand and his other hand was up. She realized he used dark lightning to make her drop it. The tears in her eyes showed pain, confusion, and disbelief.

"Nephrite?" She whispered his name, as he walked towards her. She took a few steps back, until she backed up into a wall. Her emerald widened in horror, when he raised the blade of his sword to her exposed neck.

"Precious Jupiter, he whispered in a soft voice. "You are quite a disappointment to me. I expected you to be somewhat of a challenge. After all, you single handedly defeat the others in practice sessions."

"You know I only got lucky in senshi practice," Jupiter whispered. "I am only as strong as I train."

"No my dear," Nephrite corrected her. "You know perfectly how strong you are. You have the power to defeat the inner senshi and your powers matched those of the outers. I mean, you are their princess. It is only fitting for you to be as strong as her protectors. What I do not understand is why you insisted on helping Princess Serenity when she lost her fourth protector. Not that she was much of a challenger." Jupiter's eyes widen in horror.

"No, you..killed Terra, didn't you?" Jupiter could not believe the man she loved would kill Prince Endymion's younger sister.

"Of course I did," he whispered. "I did for you. So you mean be able to have her spot on Serenity's throne. Only fourth girls are chosen. It angered me that she chose Princess of Earth over you, my dear. You are much stronger than her. But that's old news. Now comes the topic at hand. Fight me or die?"

"What?" She replied in horror. "You want to raise my hand against you? I would never. I don't care what happens to me. I will never hurt you or fight you."

"What a shame," Nephrite whispered, as he lower the sword and shoved it into her chest. Princess Jupiter gasped, as she stared into his sapphire hues.

"I love you." She uttered her finally words, as she fell into his arms. The pain for killing his true tore him up. He knew if he did not do then Queen Beryl would torture her and kill her slowly. He slowly pulled the sword out of her chest. Her warm blood spread onto his hands. His stomach turned, as he held her close. He rubbed her soft, warm cheek. He felt her body grow cold.

"I love you too, Princess," he whispered, as tears fell from his closed hues. " I will always love and I hope you forgive me. I will be joining you soon." He knew the only way to get away from Queen Beryl and being with his love again was to kill himself. He raised the sword to his chest and shoved it in a gard as he could. The last thing he could remember was hearing Kunzite say his name.

Kunzite stared down at the dead bodies of Princess Jupiter and Nephrite. "He killed himself for her...what a fool."

* * *

Kunzite shook his head from the memory. He couldn't wait for her to show up. He wanted to see the pain in her eyes. The horror when she realized he once again belonged to Queen Beryl. The confusion when he gave an ultimatum. Join them or die. He disappeared, returning back to the negaverse.

**Author's Note:** Well now, here is the next part. I do apologize for the delay. I had so many things on my mind and I wanted to get them done first. Much appreciation for reading this chapter. Let me what you think in a review. I have also decided. I will have the outers appeared. I was thinking not, but I added the fact that she was the princess for the outers. Besides, I love Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. I have to include them. Until next time.

Makoto A. Yakushi  
12/07/2010  
10:20pm


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Makoto walked down the stairs of her apartment complex, as she made her way to the park. She knew Nephrite was waiting for her. On the way, she spotted Usagi, Ami, and their friend Rei, whom Makoto realized was Sailor Mars. None of them saw Makoto, which she was glad for. She continued to make her way to Hitsonami Park. Makoto brushed the brunette colored bangs from her emerald hues. She glanced at her watch, as the park came into view. It read '3:54pm.' Makoto realized she was a few minutes early. She made her way to a bench, as she hummed a little tune in her head. She made it a bench, as she sat down. Makoto glanced around and realized Nephrite wasn't in sight as of yet. As a matter of fact, no one was around. Makoto raised a brow, as she had a look of confusion on her face. She rose to her feet, as she listened to the silence. Even the normal sound of bugs was gone. Makoto realized it was a trick. She turned around and came face to face with Nephrite.

"Makoto," he said with small smile. "You did come, I am glad." He raised his hand to touch her arm, but she backed away from him. "Is something the matter, Makoto?"

Makoto didn't say anything, as she stared at him. He looked like Nephrite, he sounded like Nephrite, but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. She had an apologetic look on her face, as she took a few more steps back. Nephrite frowned, as he snapped his fingers. Makoto realize her froze her in place. Her eyes widen in horror, as she realized this was all a trap.

"Nephrite, why?" Her voice came out in a small whisper, as tears appeared in her eyes. She had to know why he would do this and why he would turn on her after everything she shared with him.

Nephrite approached the shocked and stunned brunette. His fist came down on her smooth soft cheek. The brunette let out a soft cry, as her head snapped back. The movement send waves of pain through her neck and the side of her face that he slapped. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to his face. The tears were still falling, as she stared into his sapphire hues that seemed hard and cold.

"My dear princess," Nephrite began in a cold voice. "What do you mean by why? I am the same Nephrite you have known."

"No, you're not," Makoto choked out. "You are not the man I fell in love with or the man I trusted with every ounce of my being. Nor are you the man that I.." His hand came down on her cheek again. That time she bit down her lip, so she wouldn't cry out.

"I have not changed, Makoto," her retorted in a harsh tone that he never used before.

"Yes, you have," Makoto insisted. She tried to break out of his paralysis, but to no avail.

"No matter if I have or not," Nephrite shook his head, as he pulled his hand from her chin. "There is another reason why you are here and that is what is really going on. I have a proposal and sort of an ultimatum. It's your choice were you live or die. It's quite simple, I assure you."

"What is it?" She asked in a small voice. The once proud Jupiter was now a pawn in the hands of the Negaverse and sobbing like a child. She just hoped the others would not see her like this. She always had a front on, so no one knew the real Makoto, except for Nephrite. Nephrite smiled, as he walked up to her.

"Join me or die," he whispered, staring at her. "See, it's quite simple, isn't it?" Makoto's eyes widen in horror. She couldn't even bring herself to talk. Either join the man she loved on the side of evil or die? She didn't want to be evil, but she didn't want him to kill her before she had a chance to save him. She bowed her head, as she realized she had no choice.

"I...I will join you," she uttered in a soft tone. "I cannot imagine myself ever hurting you. I do not want to hurt you, Nephrite. I love you." Nephrite placed his hands around her small frame, as he released the hold over her. His lips came down to claim hers, as he kept a grip around her body, to a point that she would not be able to move her arms. A darkness began to cloud the brunette's vision. All she could recall was Nephrite's face before the darkness engulfed her.

"You can do it, Haruka-papa," a young, energetic raven haired child yelled, as she watched her adopted father race to the finish line. She ran to the finish way ahead of everyone else. The young child named Tomoe Hotaru was the daughter of Professor Tomoe. Meiou Setsuna, more known as Sailor Pluto, came and collected Hotaru from him. The long green haired woman became her caretaker and adopted mother.

"Good job love," a soft voice whipsered from behind Hotaru, as Tenou Haruka approached the group of women. Hotaru turned to face the beautiful and kind Kaiou Michiru. Michiru was a famous violinist and a painter. Haruka ran a hand through her blond strands, as she smiled at her fiancee of two years. The teal haired woman turned a side of rouge. Haruka gave a smile laugh and kissed her forehead.

"It was nothing," Haruka boasted, as she placed her arm around Michiru, pulling the young woman closer. This movement caused the teal haired woman to giggle softly. "None of those girls gave me much of a challenge. I am tired of not being challenged enough."

"I think it was fine," Michiru kissed her cheek softly. **"**You don't need to over challenge yourself. You have enough challenges." Michiru smirked slightly when she caught the pout that played along Haruka's lips. The group had began to walk off, however they stopped when they noticed Hotaru staring up into the sky. Setsuna walked over to the child, as she placed her hand on the child's shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, Hotaru?" Setsuna knew that this look came from Hotaru whenever it involved the senshi. Though many of the others haven't teamed up with one another or knew each other that well, the outers had already met and were well informed of the others.

They also knew that Kino Makoto, whom was Sailor Jupiter, was also their princess. It was their sole mission to protect her. However, none of them could sense her presence for a few days now. It began to worry them.

"There's a stir in the air," Hotaru spoke these words with a calm and knowledge that usually surprised the older women. "Something has happened. She is in their hands now."

"Who is, Hotaru?" Haruka asked, as the group moved to a private location, where they called talk freely about what Hotaru was sensing. Hotaru's eyes widen in shock and then the tears appeared.

The young child began to collapsed into Setsuna's arms. She began to utter a single word from her lips. "Princess." The other three women looked at one another as it dawned on them. That is why they could not sense Makoto. It was because she was already in danger. Haruka took the unconscious child from Setsuna's arms, as they raced to her vehicle. After they carefully placed Hotaru in the back seat with Setsuna, Haruka stepped on the accelerator pedal, as she raced to get to Minato-ku. That was where Makoto resided, so she was close to Juuban Junior High School.

"I knew it," Haruka said through clenched teeth. "I mean, we could not sense her. How could we not see this? How could we not know? I knew Makoto was in trouble and we did nothing. We stayed an hour way from her. Damn you and your rules, Setsuna. I could careless about the rules of the revealing the past. Just let me know if she is alive or dead."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes at the seething blond. She closed her eyes, as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, as she had Haruka glaring at her, waiting for an answer. "Haruka. I.."

"Don't you dare say you can't," Haruka interrupted her. "Tell me, damn it. I have a right to know if Makoto is alive or not."

"Alive," Setsuna whispered that Haruka almost did not hear her. Haruka relaxed a little, but not by much. She was still frustrated with the mysterious senshi of Pluto. That woman had to many rules for her to follow half of the time.

"That's all I wanted, Setsuna," Haruka whispered in a soft tone. Setsuna gave a small sigh and slight nod. She knew telling Haruka that much was not bad. She just could not reveal the answers to the questions Haruka had. She had big questions that could alter lives if she revealed the answers to them. She had to keep quiet, as she knew this was going to be a long next few days.

That was one of the more annoying things about being the keeper of time. She had to keep quiet, no matter how much she was bothered or persisted. It was only quite recently that the others found out she was the keeper of time.

The wind blew furiously, as Usagi, Ami, and Rei were outside the temple that Rei lived at with her grandfather and Kumada Yuuichirou. It was called Hikawa Temple. The three had been there with one another discussing Makoto and their team.

"I don't think Makoto wants to have friends," Usagi whispered, as she looked sad. "I mean, I would like to be friends with her. I don't want to be friends with her just because she is Sailor Jupiter. I have wanted to be her friend before I even knew that." Usagi looked at the other two. Ami appeared thoughtful with her hands clamped together behind her back and Rei appeared in deep thought, as she held the broom in her hands.

"Still Usagi, you have to admit that she has a bit of an attitude." Rei argued.

"She is only like that because of her not wanting to get hurt or something," Ami revealed. Usagi and Rei turned their attention to the shy and usually quiet bluette. "Think about it. What usually happens when you make a friend and they unexpectedly leave or die? You are devastated, right? I sort of found out some information on Makoto and that's exactly what happened.

"When she lived in Kyoto-to, she had a close family friend, that his family became her guardians when her parents died in a plane crash. Her friend was called Miyake Shinozaki. He had a family owned restaurant, that the two worked at. One night that Makoto did not work, she came to see him very late that night.

"She had come to go home with Shinozaki, when two men walked in. Shinozaki had the door unlocked to allow Makoto to come in and that's how the guys got in. One guy held Makoto at gun point and the other man had Shinozaki empty the cash did exactly what the guys told him to do because he did not Makoto to get hurt. Once he handed the money back over, he pressed the panic button. Out of desperation, the guy fatally shot Shinozaki in the chest in front of Makoto. By the time the paramedics and police arrived, he was gone."

Usagi and Rei both appeared shocked. Just then, Usagi's black cat Luna jumped down from a tree, landing in front them. They appeared startled by her sudden appearance. She looked up at Ami. "If you don't mind me asking, Ami, how did you gather this information about Makoto? It appears to be quite personal." Ami blushed a little.

"Most of it I got of the paper," Ami revealed. "They ran a story on it and about everyone involved. Makoto's past was revealed in the story. Of course, I had to sneak into the school files to find out where she came from. They I did some searching on the newspaper to see if anything happened in her city. That was only one of two things that seemed out of the ordinary.

"They also reported seeing a beautiful warrior known as Sailor Jupiter defeat vicious youmas. This means she became Sailor Jupiter while living in Kyoto-to. The only thing odd about that is that we became senshi after meeting each other. Is there others, Luna?"

The black cat about bashful, as she nodded. "There are many others. I just could not reveal it to you at that time. We have a group known as the outers, whom consist of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. I cannot reveal their alter egos to you, for I do not have that information myself. And aside from Sailor Jupiter, there is another warrior that is suppose to join is."

"I knew Sailor Jupiter was part of us," Usagi exclaimed.

"Shove it, meatball brain," Rei retorted at Usagi.

"Anyways," Luna continued before the two of them could began about spat. "The other warrior has made her appearance known. Sailor V is our other comrade, though her full name is Sailor Venus. She has a white cat with her named Artemis."

"But Luna," Ami interrupted. "This still does not explain had Makoto got her powers before us. When I looked at dates when Sailor Jupiter made her first appearances, Usagi wasn't even Sailor Moon yet."

"That is a mystery," Luna pondered about it for a bit. "Of course, she could have met up with the outers, but that is only speculation. The only person who can give us the full explaination is Makoto herself. Of course, after everything you all have revealed about the girl, I doubt she'll trust us. She seems to be the quiet type and likes to keep to herself." The girls all nodded.

Suddenly, a loud blast could be heard not that far from Hikawa Temple. The ground also shook, which caused the girls to fall. Luna shook her head, as the girls stood to their feet.

"Transform," she commanded. The three girls all nodded, as Ami and Rei pulled out their transformation stick and Usagi pulled out her brooch.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi shouted. A moment latter, flower petals and white light engulfed her.

"Mercury Power Make-up!" Ami shouted, as water and blue light engulfed her.

"Mars Power Make-up!" Fire and red light engulfed the raven haired beauty, as she shouted out her phrase.

Once they were all done, three senshi warriors stood in their places that the junior high school girls once stood.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon instructed the other two, as they saw smoke in the distance. Upon arrived, they saw a couple of cars over turned, a couple of buildings in ruins, and a small fire in the middle of the rode. The people of Tokyo ran for their lives, as a monster was wreaking havoc on the city.

"Stop right there," Sailor Moon exclaimed. No sooner did she shut those words that black lightning engulfed her. She screamed out of pain, as she fell to the ground. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars ran to her.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Mars asked in a concerned voice. Sailor Moon nodded, even though she appeared unsure.

"Who.." was all Sailor Moon could say, as her eyes widen in shock and horror. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars followed her gaze, as they appeared startled as well. Standing in front of them was the one person none of them were expecting to see.

"Makoto."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Many appreciations for reading my story. I am going to start writing my AN at the end of chapter. I will have one at the beginning of the prologue only. Chapters and Epilogues will have one at the end. So, I have brought the outers into as promised.

I know the notion of Makoto being the outer's princess is a far-fetched, but that is why this is called fanfiction. It is for us to take the wonderful work of someone else and write our on versions of AU using they characters. Another reason disclaimers are written.

Please leave me a review. Constructive criticism is quite welcomed to improve my story.

Makoto A. Yakushi  
12/19/2010  
3:20am


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Makoto gave the three Sailor Senshi a cool stare. Her normally emerald hues were now a soulless black and a smirk played along her lips. She was wearing a dark green dress with a modest neckline. The dress ended just below her knees, but had a slit on each side that went up to her thighs.

"Well hello there...Usagi...Ami...Rei," she spoke each name with a hint on sarcasm. She crossed her arms over her chest, thinking and watching them all carefully.

Sailor Moon could only stare in shock and horror, as the girl she wanted to befriend had somehow become her newest enemy.

Sailor Mercury was shocked as well. She had no knowledge or even anticipated this to happen.

Sailor Mars could only stare in shock, knowing this girl was Sailor Jupiter, but was now somehow evil.

"How could you do this?" Sailor Mars asked in a soft voice, though her eyes held anger and disbelief. Makoto answered her by appearing behind Sailor Mars. She uttered a shocked gasp, before she was blasted into a tree by dark lightning. She let out a cry, as her body made contact.

Makoto could only smile out of glee.

"Please. I am begging you not to do this." Sailor Moon's eyes held tears.

Makoto simply laughed. "Who do you think you are? You are not my friend, Usagi!"

Sailor Moon couldn't say anything, knowing that statement was true. She wasn't one of Makoto's friends and she didn't know if she would ever become one. Rei undid her transformation, as she appeared in her everyday attire. She took a few steps towards Makoto.

"Listen to me, Makoto," Rei began. "I know we were never friends or if we will ever be friends, but if you couldn't to treat Usagi like dirt..I will kill you."

"Really now? Makoto let out a soft evil laugh, as she stared at Rei. "That sounds fairly interesting. However.." Makoto let out a soft, annoyed sigh. "I think I will take my time destroying you." She pointed at Rei, whom was starting to get a bit closer to Makoto with each word. Rei took in a breath, as the pain in her back began to fade. She stood almost in front of Makoto, as she had her hands at her sides, balled up in fists.

"You think you can kill me, Makoto?" Rei whispered in a soft voice. "I'd like to see you try." She threw her hand into the air, holding her henshin stick. "Mars Power...Make-up!" Within seconds, Rei was engulfed in a whirl wind of fire. Once it vanished, Sailor Mars stood were the shinto priestess once stood.

Makot threw her head back, as she looked at her. "You really think your pitiful fire can ever touch me? You are so naive, Sailor Mars. It would not touch me."

Sailor Mars was sure that Makoto wasn't bluffing. Did she have the energy and strength to fight against Makoto? She made a fist, as she lowered her eyes. She would have to see how this would play out. Suddenly Nephrite appeared beside Makoto, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now, let us not have a fight," he whispered, looking at Makoto. She turned and stared at him with a look of confusion.

"I thought..Queen Beryl stated I may destroy them," she said in a soft tone.

"I know my love," he replied, carassing her cheek with his thumb. "But if the scouts managed to get under your guard and hurt you...I'll never forgive myself. Let us fight them on our time." He faced the scouts, as her held Makoto in his arms, protectively. "You may have gotten lucky this time scouts, but next time when you face her..believe me..I won't stop her." He began to laugh, as Makoto and himself vanished.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, as she allowed the transformation to fade and she returned to her everyday clothes. She lowered her head and gave a small sigh.

"What do we do? How do we save her?" The other two seemed at a lose for words.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Much apologies for the late update. I am hope you are still with me. I promise to have an update at least once a month until this story is finished. I have three new stories in the works, but none of which I will start as of yet. Please let me know what you think.

_**Makoto A. Yakushi**_  
_**10/27/2011**_  
_**10:20am**_


	7. Chapter Six

Makoto was pacing back and forth in a room Nephrite told her to wait in. He had gone to talk with Kunzite and Queen Beryl. The door opened slowly, as Makoto turned to greet Nephrite. Her heart sank when she saw Zoicite enter. The man wasn't too fond of her, nor was she very fond on him. However, the two tolerated each other in order to work together.

"Now, why would Queen Beryl send Kunzite and Nephrite to fight the senshi and leave you behind?" Zoicite had a smirk on his face Makoto narrowed her eyes at him.

"Perhaps Queen Beryl sent them on a mission," Makoto retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will not interfere in Queen Beryl's plans. She must have something she wanted them to do for her. If you are trying to upset me, it isn't working Zoicite, hmph." She turned her back to him. Zoicite made a fist, as he went right behind Makoto. He put one hand on her throat and wrapped his other arm around her arms. She let out of gasp of shock.

"Listen to me you little tart," he threatened in a soft voice. "If you even plan on standing in my way," he tightened his grip around her neck, "I will kill you." Makoto look out a soft cry, as she felt her body quiver from the lack of oxygen. He released her, as she fell to her knees, gasping for air. She raised her eyes to glare at him. Zoicite grinned at her, seeing she was not going to go against him. "Stay out of my way, little girl." With that said, he left her alone. Makoto bowed her, wanting Nephrite to return.

Rei glanced over at Usagi and Ami, who were both sitting on the wooden porch of her temple. She was holding a broom in her hand. "Look, we need to save her. I may not be particular fond of her, but what if she is like that because of what you said, Ami? Maybe she isn't so bad if we got to know her."

"Geez, Rei you sound like me," Usagi commented. Rei smiled at her. "I may, that sounds like something I would say."

"I know, but I am willing to give Makoto a chance," Rei smiled more and this time included Ami in it.

"You know Makoto?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind. The three girls directed their attention to tall, blond hair woman. Her hair was short enough to be mistaken for a boy, but her shirt showed off her figure. She had her hands in her pockets, looking at them all.

"Sort of," Usagi answered. "She attended our school, but has been absent for a few days. Maybe she is sick." Usagi wasn't about to admit to her that Makoto was kidnapped by the Negaverse and turned evil. The blond stranger nodded, as she looked at Rei.

"Do you have a problem with Makoto for not giving her a chance?" They realized this blond woman knew Makoto very well. Her face had a look of anger, which was directed at Rei. Rei stood her ground.

"She has an attitude problem, what's it to you?" Rei retorted, as she began to grow impatient with the stranger. The blond woman didn't say anything, as she was suddenly behind Rei. Rei gasped at her speed.

"Don't test me," the blond girl whispered into Rei's ear. "As far as I can see, I am faster than you." Rei's back stiffening a bit, as she looked at the blond girl again. The blond girl had a small smile on her face, as she watched Rei's reaction. She could help, but shake her head. "Watch what you say about Makoto next time." The blond girl began to walk away, not giving them another look.

Nephrite returned from his talk with Kunzite and Queen Beryl, we had found Makoto on the floor, catching her breath. "Makoto!" He was at her side immediately. Makoto looked up at him.

"Nephrite," she whispered as she bowed her head against his chest. She closed her eyes.

"What happened?" Nephrite was worried, because Makoto wouldn't be on the ground for no reason, catching her breath. Makoto wasn't sure if she should tell him. She didn't wait Nephrite to know Zoicite had threatened her.

"I...managed to scare myself silly," she replied in a soft tone. "I wasn't being careful. It was my entire fault." Makoto couldn't tell if Nephrite believed here or not, but he nodded anyway. Makoto continued to lie in his arms, holding her close. "Where did you go?"

"Queen Beryl was giving Kunzite and I some orders concerning the Sailor Senshi," he told her, caressing her hair. "Didn't I tell you that already?" Makoto realized Zoicite was lying to her, trying to get her into trouble with Queen Beryl.

Makoto nodded. "Of course. I just forgot for a moment there. I guess I haven't been resting as much as I should. Did you want me to do anything concerning the senshi?" Nephrite kissed on the forehead, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"She actually does have a mission for you," Nephrite stated. "She wants to go after someone named Tenou Haruka. She happens to be Sailor Uranus and she is equally matched with you, when you were...good. However, with the power of the Negaverse, you are slightly stronger than she is." Makoto looked at Nephrite, as she placed her hand under his chin.

"Even if I was good, I'm never going back," Makoto stated in a huff. "Why would I want to be a goody-too-shoe? I am not like that and I hate the Sailor Senshi. I will destroy them all. Tell me what I can find this Haruka girl, who happens to be Sailor Uranus. I'll put on end to her life."

"Now now," Nephrite replied in a soft tone. "You are only to beat her, but we need her alive. Her fight will teach the others not to tamper with you." Makoto smiled, as she vanished from the Negaverse. Nephrite gave a sigh, as he placed his head in his hand. He moaned a bit, and when he looked up the evil for his eyes was gone. He was back, but for how long? And how in the world was he going to save Makoto?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nearly a year later, and I finally have it done. I actually despise this chapter with a passion, however, it is up. Tell me what you think.

_Makoto A Yakushi_  
_10/19/2012_  
_1:10pm_


	8. Chapter Seven

A few hours had passed since Makoto left to go "deal" with Sailor Uranus. In reality, Makoto was watching the girl closely without being traced or noticed. The girl named Haruka was not alone for a second. She had her arms around a beautiful young woman with medium long teal colored strands and her name was Kaioh Michiru. She was carrying around a violin in its case and a few people would stop her and Haruka to ask for an autograph. Michiru would simply and comply. Makoto felt something tug at her heart and shook her head.

She let out a small sigh, realizing that she would have to end up fighting Sailor Uranus, even if Michiru was around. She hid in an alley, as she allowed her Senshi attire to return. However, it was different from before. Her bows were all a dark green and around her chest and waist it was all black. She now wore knee-high boots. Her hair was still up in a ponytail and instead of her tiara; she had a dark 4 on her forehead. Makoto smiled evilly, as she approached the unsuspecting couple.

"Well, looks like I waked in on something special," Makoto stated in a soft tone. The two young women turned towards the familiar and both stared at her with horror clearly shown on their faces. Immediately, Makoto could tell these women both knew her. She didn't care. It was her job to fight them both and that it was she intended to do.

"Makoto," Haruka whispered, staring at her in horror. "How could you do this? How could you be evil?"

"My name is no longer Makoto," She stated in a harsh tone. "My name is now Black Jupiter. And do not talk to me in such a manner. I do not believe it is anyone's business to why and how. However, I'll let you both know something here and now. I am never going back. Those three Sailor Brats are part of the reason. If they treated me differently, well maybe I would still be good. That is, of course, irrelevant."

Haruka stared at Black Jupiter, knowing fully well of Makoto's fighting skills. She was the one who trained to be a senshi when she first received her senshi powers nearly a year ago. Haruka withdrew her transformation stick and held it up in the air. "Uranus Power, Make-Up!" Within seconds, Sailor Uranus stood where Haruka once stood. Michiru withdrew her stick, but Sailor Uranus raised a hand.

"No, Michiru, this is my fight," Sailor Uranus stated, not taking her eyes off Black Jupiter.

"But Haruka," Michiru started.

"No," she interrupted. "Let me do this. If I believe I need you, then transform, but until then I asking you not to interfere. But I have to ask you, Black Jupiter. Will you harm an innocent bystander?"

Black Jupiter raised a brow, as her eyes landed on Michiru, who was clutching her transformation stick. "As long as she puts her transformation away, I have no reason to harm her. However, if she intends to stop our fight in other way, I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"You heard her, Michiru, " Sailor Uranus replied in a soft tone. "All you have to do is not interfere."

"Ruka, I," she whispered.

"Promise me," she yelled at her. She couldn't bear for Michiru to get hurt. Michiru bowed her head in defeat.

"I promise," Michiru whispered in such a soft whisper, the two young women barely heard her. Sailor Uranus looked at Black Jupiter.

"Let us start this," Sailor Uranus got into a fighting stance. Black Jupiter did the same.

"Very well," she replied. "My planet Jupiter. Bring in the clouds, roar in the thunder and shoot down the lightning. Dark Jupiter thunder dragon!" She summoned up some dark lightning and shot it formed into the shape of a dragon. It roared at Sailor Uranus, as Black Jupiter motioned with her hands for it to go after her. Sailor Uranus managed to dodge the enormous dragon. She let out a breath, as she watched the dragon whip in her direction. She realized it wasn't going to disappear. She knew it would be trouble if it hit her in anyway. Sailor Uranus jumped up high in the air, however, the dragon wrapped its tail around her leg, and pulling her down and shooting lightning through tout her body. She screamed out of pain.

"Ruka, no," Michiru yelled, as Sailor Uranus landed face front on the ground. The dragon still had its tail around her leg. Sailor Uranus uttered a moan, as she pushed herself to her hands and knees. The dragon roared softly, as Black Jupiter placed a hand up. The dragon unraveled its tail, but stood behind Black Jupiter protectively. Sailor Uranus raised her pain filled eyes to Black Jupiter. For a moment, Black Jupiter stared at her, feeling horrible. She fell to her knees, so she was eye level with her.

"Ruka-chan" she uttered, as she grabbed her head out of pain. Black Jupiter gasped a bit, as tears filled her eyes. She grabbed Sailor Uranus' arm with one hand. Sailor Uranus looked at her, as she pulled her close. "Haruka…please. Help me…" She uttered before feeling the dark power grow stronger. She pulled away, breathing heavily. "Stay away from me," she yelled at Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus got to her feet, realizing she could stop Black Jupiter without hurting her. She could get Makoto back. A smirk spread across Sailor Uranus' lips.

"And what would you do if I don't?" Sailor Uranus threatened. Black Jupiter looked at her with shock. She frowned in anger, as she made a fist.

"Don't anger me, Uranus," she said, voice filled with venom. "I'm more powerful than you think. I am not the same little girl you met whose parents had just been killed in an airplane crash. Why didn't I die with them? Why, out of 145 on board, did I survive?" The anger for their death fueled her dark powers, as she shot dark lightning at unexpecting Sailor Uranus. She screamed out of pain, as Michiru looked on. She wanted to join, but promised that she wouldn't. She would have to see what would happen. It seemed as though Sailor Uranus was knocked unconscious. The dragon wrapped its tail around her body, holding her up.

"Wait," Michiru yelled, as she ran forward. Black Jupiter looked at her. "Don't hurt her." Black Jupiter rolled her eyes.

"I fight opponents who are awake, anyways," she stated, as her dragon placed Sailor Uranus down on the ground softly. Michiru rushed over to her, as her senshi fuku disappeared and her everyday attire was seen. Black Jupiter allowed her dragon to disappear, as she reverted back to her everyday clothing, which consisted of a pair of blue jeans, an oversized green t-shit that slid off one shoulder, and her hair was still in its signature ponytail. "Besides next time, I want to have a hand to hand combat. I could have killed her, but I didn't."

Makoto turned to leave, when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with someone she never thought she would see. Her eyes widen in horror and shock. The chestnut hair was all in place, the broad shoulders seemed stronger as usual. His usually cheerful expression was taken over with sad eyes and a frown. Shinozaki stood before her.

"There is no way," she whispered. "You're dead." This was the first time in a long time, that Makoto wanted to fall and cry into someone's arms.

"I am not dead," Shinozaki whispered, as he placed a hand on her smooth cheek. She didn't move away from his touch, as tears filled her eyes. "The doctors couldn't feel my heart beating. They thought I was dead. Makoto, I am here and I am alive. You need to stop this." Makoto felt something in her mind clicked, as she closed her eyes. Tears fell down her smooth cheeks, as she tried to gather her thoughts. Makoto reopened her eyes, as she took a few steps back.

"You saw everything?" Shocked and horror filled her face, as she now knew who knew of her alter ego and who she worked for.

"Yes and you need to stop," Shinozaki pleaded, taking a step towards her. "You are not some evil being for the Negaverse. You are Kino Makoto, a good person and Sailor Jupiter. My best friend and the girl I love." Makoto's eyes widen in horror. No, there is no way Shinozaki could love her, right? He was her best friend, not lover. Right?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I suppose that was wrong of me to have a cliffhanger there. I was going to end it sooner, but I got lost in the moment of writing. If this keeps up, this story might be finished soon. Now I got a triangle and the review gets to decide. Do you want Makoto to be with Shinozaki (who is Ken in the dubbed version of Sailor Moon) or do you want her with Nephrite? Let me know. Thanks.

_Makoto A Yakushi_  
_10/28/2012_  
_7:10pm_


	9. Chapter Eight

The only thing Makoto could do was stare at Shinozaki with complete shock. Did he really say what she thought he did? Makoto took a few steps away from him. Makoto raised her hands in front of her chest, as she gently shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered, as the evil seemed to allow the real Makoto to take over for once. "I can't just…leave Nephrite, Shinozaki." Tears filled the boy's eyes, as Makoto felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. Shinozaki lowered his head, as he made a fist. He turned to leave, as Makoto watched. She choked out a sob. "Wait." He stopped and turned. The moment he did, Makoto crushed her lips against his, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Haruka let out a moan of pain, as she began to regain consciousness. Michiru looked down at her girlfriend, as she cradled her head in her lap. Haruka fluttered her eyes, until she opened them. "Michi-Chan," she uttered. Michiru nodded softly, giving her a weak smile. Haruka's eyes widen, as she remembered Makoto. She attempt to sit straight up, however, halfway, she instantly regretted it, as she felt pain. "Ow."

"I am not surprised you are in pain," Michiru whispered. "You took quite a beating…" Her voice trailed off, as she looked at the scene before her. "Oh no." Haruka turned her head and saw the same scene Michiru did. Not only were Shinozaki and Makoto kissing, but Nephrite was watching them. The evil inside Nephrite seemed to resurface, as he raised his hand at the unsuspecting duo. He shot dark energy at Shinozaki and knocked him away from Makoto. Shinozaki let out a cry of pain, as he flew back backwards landing on his back. Makoto let out a small gasp, as she turned her head towards the attacker.

"Nephrite," she managed to choke out. The evil inside her seemed to resurface, as she walked towards Nephrite. An evil smile opened on Nephrite's face. He held his hand out to her. Makoto took it without thinking. Within seconds, Nephrite had her in a chokehold. She gasped in shock, as Haruka, Michiru, and Shinozaki hurried to their feet. They did not dare interfere, but the shock was clearly seen on their faces.

"Now my dear love," Nephrite said in a harsh tone. "You kissed a boy believed to be dead. Do you regret doing so?" All Makoto could do was utter a weak cry. He let her go, as she stumbled to the ground. He pulled her up by her ponytail, as she cried out in pain. He turned her to face him, as he stared into her tear stained face. He placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her passionately. Makoto was shocked, as she stood there. Slowly she allowed herself to relax, as she placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Nephrite!" Nephrite frowned, as he broke the kiss. He turned to see who dare call him. There stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. Makoto rolled her eyes, as she got in front of him.

"What do you three weaklings want?" Makoto impatience seemed rather strained with them.

"You naturally," Sailor Moon smiled, as she turned and stared at Shinozaki, Haruka, and Michiru. Haruka and Michiru were staring at them, not knowing what to do at that point. Shinozaki stayed back, as he wanted to save Makoto, yet he did not know how too. Sailor Moon's eyes widen at the sight of Shinozaki. Sailor Mercury allowed the shock to appear on her face. Although surprise, Sailor Mars exterior stayed calm and collected. Sailor Moon walked and stood in front of Shinozaki, Michiru, and Haruka.

"Will you really harm the innocent?" Sailor Moon placed her hands on her hips. The question was mainly aimed at Nephrite, but her eyes never left Makoto. Makoto glanced at Nephrite, who put a protective arm around Makoto's waist. Although he was angered by her actions earlier, he still loved her and would protect from the Sailor Senshi.

"Of course not," he replied. He narrowed his eyes at Shinozaki, who got in front of the Sailor Senshi. Shinozaki took a couple of steps towards him. Nephrite kept Makoto behind him, as he took a few steps back.

"Give her back, Nephrite," Shinozaki demanded, as he made a fist. Nephrite grunted, as he walked up to Shinozaki. The two men stood face to face, as Makoto looked at them, feeling torn.

"Wait a minute," Sailor Moon interrupted. The two men looked at her. "Why don't you fight us, Nephrite? Shinozaki isn't a warrior like we are." Shinozaki's eyes widen, as he stared at her. He didn't know how she knew about him, but he wasn't about to ask.

"Please don't Nephrite," Makoto called to him. Nephrite and Shinozaki looked at Makoto, seeing her tears. She didn't want the two of them fighting with one another. Makoto was at his side in an instant. She gently placed her hand on Nephrite's arm, as he looked into her eyes.

"Please," she whispered, so he was the only one able to hear. He nodded, as he looked back at Shinozaki, who was looking at Makoto. Makoto looked down, not able to make eye contact with Shinozaki. Within seconds, Nephrite and Makoto were gone. Shinozaki made a fist, as he bowed his head.

"Shinozaki," Sailor Moon began. He raised his head and looked at her with confusion. "How are you alive? When I read what happened in the paper, it stated you lost your life." Shinozaki couldn't help, but give her a small smile.

"The paper didn't have all the details of what happened that day," he whispered softly. Haruka and Michiru came over to the two of them. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars stood behind Sailor Moon. He took a deep breath, as he looked at the group before him. "Alright, this is what happened. Makoto was miss-lead if she told you anything. I wasn't dead." Sailor Moon opened her mouth, but Shinozaki raised his hand. "Let me finish first. Ever since I was little, I had the ability to stop my heart. I didn't mean to cause Makoto any pain, though I know I did." Shinozaki swallowed a bit, as he gathered his thoughts. "Now because of these events, she works for the Negaverse." His eyes landed on Michiru and Haruka. "You should tell them who you are. It would be better for you…Neptune….Uranus…" Haruka and Michiru stared at him with shock. "I knew this whole time. I promised Makoto I wouldn't tell regular people, not the other senshi."

Michiru nodded, as Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars all concentrated and turned back into Usagi, Ami, and Rei. Haruka scoffed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What happened to Makoto at school?" Her eyes were on Usagi. Usagi stared back at her with calm and clear eyes.

"Absolutely nothing, because she refused to be friends with us," Usagi replied in a soft tone. Haruka gave a small sigh, as she ran a hand through her blond hair, wincing out of pain. Perhaps she should rest a bit, before trying to do anything. She looked at the four girls and one guy, knowing they had to rely on one another to save Makoto and Nephrite from Queen Beryl.

Author's Note: Ooh I loathe this chapter so much, haha. It is poorly thought out and poorly delivered. I promise you a better chapter after the holidays. Work is killing me with long days and working 6 days. My only day off is Christmas! Well Happy Holidays if I don't write the one-shot Christmas Story I am thinking about. Have a Merry Christmas and a safe & Happy New Year.

* * *

Makoto A Yakushi  
12/20/2012  
1:01am


	10. Chapter Nine

Days since Shinozaki and the others got together to figure out how to save Makoto and Nephrite from Queen Beryl and the powers of the Negaverse. He had stayed with Haruka and Michiru in the mansion the two residing in with Setsuna and Hotaru. Shinozaki was in one of the guest rooms when there was a knock on the door. He raised a brow, as he got up from the bed. He went over to the door and opened the door. Standing there was Haruka, holding a pile of male clothing.

"Here, you are going to need more than what you got on," she smirked slightly. Shinozaki couldn't help, but give the tall blond a small smile. Out of all the senshi, she was more tomboyish and she would have clothes for him.

"Thank you, Haruka-san." He whispered. She gave Shinozaki a small nod, before she turned to walk away. "Wait, please." She stopped, as she turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, as she walked towards him. She crossed her arms over her chest. Shinozaki motioned for her to enter the room. Haruka came in and closed the door behind herself. She then leaned against it, once again crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have thought lately," he started.

"That's dangerous," she teased. He gave him a soft chuckle, as she flashed him a very rare smile.

"Now I see why Makoto loved you like family," Shinozaki whispered. Instantly, he regretted saying it, because Haruka looked down. "I'm sorry,"

"Its fine," she raised her head. "Sooner or later, someone had to mention her," she placed her arms down, as she had her hands in tight fists. "I swear I should have done something to save her. But Setsuna, being so mysterious and not allowed to tell us anything, I had no idea."

"I know you are blaming yourself, but you had no knowledge of the events." Shinozaki placed a gentle comforting hand on her shoulder. Normally, she despised men touching her or getting near her. However, she knew Makoto cared about Shinozaki, and Haruka herself enjoyed his company. Besides Nephrite, Shinozaki was another male Makoto was very close too. She would never do anything to either one of them.

"So what were you thinking about?' Haruka changed the subject quickly, trying to not think of Makoto at that moment.

"Well you guys said earlier this week that I might have some sort of power because I can control my pulse?" Haruka nodded before Shinozaki continued. "Could I be part of the Jupiter Kingdom from the Silver Millennium?" Haruka looked at him in shock.

"Only people from those particular Kingdoms would be aware of their existence," she whispered. "You have your answer."

For the first time in days, Shinozaki was surprised. So his hunch about being part of the Jupiter Kingdom had been right. That meant he could take Makoto on one on one if it came down to it. "I will save her, Haruka-san. I know I can do it. If I have this power that we all think that I have, I can save Makoto and Nephrite both."

The senshi of wind looked at Shinozaki with shock on her face. Then her face had a half-smile on it. She crossed her arms over her chest again. "Just promise me on thing, Shinozaki. Don't try to save Makoto without our help."

"I promise," he flashed Haruka a smile. She gave him a small nod, before she exited the room. Shinozaki pressed his hand against his lips, as he began to think of a plan to save her. He didn't want that Senshi involved. He ended up leaving the mansion without anyone knowing.

Usagi was sitting in Rei's temple with Ami and Rei, thinking about how they could save Makoto and Nephrite.

"What I don't understand is why Nephrite would harm her," Usagi whispered. "Is it because Shinozaki and Makoto kissed?"

"Exactly," a voice behind whispered. The three turned to the voice and saw Shinozaki standing there.

"Shinozaki," Usagi got to her feet. He raised a hand, as she sat back down. He sat down between Usagi and Ami.

"Here is the full story about that." Shinozaki took a deep breath.

FLASHBACK

Makoto took Shinozaki's hand, as she led him to the gazebo in the park they didn't far from. She took a deep breath, as she turned away from Shinozaki. He looked at her, as he raised a brow. "What is it, Makoto?"

"I have something to tell you," Makoto whispered. "I know you and Nephrite are friendly for my sake, but he asked me out."

Shinozaki felt as though he was socked in the gut. Did Makoto just really say she was dating Nephrite? The one guy who Shinozaki wasn't particularly fond of, but respected him. Makoto turned to Shinozaki, a tear threatening to fall.

"I wanted to tell you because you deserved to know," she continued. "But no matter what, you'll always be my Rainy Day Man." Shinozaki bit his lower lip, as he walked towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Makoto looked at him, a little shocked.

"What will he do if I ever kiss you?"

"You don't want to know," Nephrite came up behind the two. Makoto turned a shade of red, looking down. Shinozaki faced Nephrite, and only gave a faint nod. "I realize Makoto is one of those people you could fall for, Shinozaki. But she is my girlfriend."

Shinozaki could only nod at the boy who was a few years older than them both.

END FLASHBACK

"I guess we found out what he meant," Usagi replied. Shinozaki nodded slightly, as he ran a hand through his chestnut strands.

"I should get going," he stood up. "The outers don't know I am here," he stated. "But I felt as though you all should know that little story."

"Thank you for sharing it with us," Ami contributed, smiling at the boy. He returned the smile and nodded to them.

"I hope to see you all soon," Shinozaki turned to leave. 'If I come back from saving Makoto, that is.' When he was a good distance away from anyone sensing him, he closed his eyes. He focused on the Jupiter Powers, as he felt warmth embrace him. Leaves and lightning wrapped around his body like a cocoon. When he reopened his eyes a few minutes later, his attire had changed. He was wearing a dark green tuxedo, with black buttons and a black cape lined with green. The jacket is left open to show his white dress shirt. He also wears white gloves and a dark green mask that covers his eyes, the mask is merely an outline, leaving his eyes visible. He realized he looked like that man people called Tuxedo Kamen. He shook his head, as he held his hand out. In a flash of lightning, he was holding a sword in his hand. 'I will save you, I promise.'

**Author's Note:** I had plans to release this chapter a few days ago, however due to a skin condition; I wasn't able to type for a few days. I am still hurting, but not as bad. I feel as though this chapter had to be released. I am already writing the next chapter, so it may come soon.

* * *

_Makoto A. Yakushi_  
_01/26/13_  
_9pm_


	11. Chapter Ten

Shinozaki closed his eyes, as he focused on the location he could sense Princess Jupiter in. She was in a deep sleep inside of Makoto's body, but not dead. He realized there was still a chance of hope. He could save her. He appeared in the Negaverse. It was so dark that he looked around to see if there was anything. He stopped, when he heard footsteps. He looked around and hid on the other side of the wall. He heard the footsteps get closer.

"Blast it," the man muttered. "If only I could get rid of that little tart and her lover," the man uttered. "Maybe then and only then will Beryl-sama noticed my existence. I have to kill Makoto myself."

Shinozaki's eyes widen slightly, when he heard that. 'Who was that guy?'

"Zoicite!" A voice called out to him. Zoicite turned to a man with red hair.

"Humph, what do you want?" Nephrite narrowed his eyes at Zoicite.

"Beryl-sama has summoned you to her with orders," he whispered. "I would go." Zoicite began to walk away. "If you even think of killing Makoto, I won't hesitate to kill you." Zoicite stiffened slightly. He turned and glared at Nephrite. After a minute of silence, Zoicite left Nephrite alone. He smirked slightly, as he held up to fingers. Shinozaki was frozen in place.

'Damn it,' he thought, as Nephrite came around the corner. His eyes narrowed, when he saw Shinozaki standing there, wearing almost the same clothing as Tuxedo Kamen.

"Well, what did I find? I found myself something quite interested." He whispered, as he allowed Shinozaki to move freely. Nephrite walked around him, as Shinozaki gripped the sword tightly in his hand. He promised Makoto that he would never hurt Nephrite no matter what. "What are you doing here and dressed like that?" Nephrite motioned to hand, raising a brow. Shinozaki took a deep breath, narrowing his prussian orbs at Nephrite.

"I am here to save Makoto and you, believe it or not," he whispered. Nephrite looked at him with a look of confusion.

"I understand why you would love to save her, but why me?" He whispered in a soft tone. "We detest one another, Shinozaki. Or have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't, however, she cares about you and I will save you both," Shinozaki whispered, realizing Nephrite wasn't evil. No way, was all of this evilness an act? Was he actually trying to save Makoto as well? "Aren't you at all..."

"No," he interrupted. "I haven't been for a while now," he continued to whispered. "I act like I am for the sake of trying to keep her safe. If they found out, she would be killed instantly by Beryl." Shinozaki bowed his head a bit, as he realized that Nephrite wasn't so bad after all. He raised his head, as he noticed Nephrite looking at him.

"What?" Shinozaki whispered in a hushed tone.

"I know a way you could save her," Nephrite whispered, "However, it will result in my death."

"No," Shinozaki whispered in a rushed voice. "I said I was saving you both. I'll have to kill Queen Beryl." Nephrite's eyes widen at that statement. No one has ever dared to challenge Queen Beryl, but Shinozaki seemed willing to do anything to save Makoto. He bowed his head, as he made a small fist. He was going to help Shinozaki to get Makoto out of there.

Nephrite motioned with his hand and Shinozaki followed him, as the two rounded a corridor they stopped. Makoto was standing there with Zoicite. Shinozaki hid quickly, as the two turned to face him.

"Nephrite," Makoto whispered. Nephrite looked at Makoto and then he looked at Zoicite. Zoicite smirked before walking away. He disappeared down one of the corridors and Nephrite let out a sigh. Makoto looked at Nephire, her eye brows raised in confusion. Nephrite motioned with his head for Shinozaki to step out. Makoto's eyes widen in horror and shock when she saw that he was there.

The evil in Makoto stirred, but tears fall from the brunette's eyes. Her best friend was there with Nephrite? It didn't make sense, but she gave him a small smile. Nephrite and Shinozaki were both relieved to see Makoto wasn't going to announce Shinozaki's presence.

"Let's go," Shinozaki whispered, looking at Nephrite and then Makoto. He turned, as he began to hurry out of the enemies hideout. Nephrite grabbed Makoto's hand gently and tugged her along. She was very confused, as the two were leading her out of the Negaverse. She didn't say anything until they were well out of harm's way. Makoto gently pulled away, as she faced them both.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded, as she stared at them both. "You two despise one another, yet here you stand together. What has happened? Have you gotten over your hatred for one another?" The 'real' Makoto was the one asking all these questions. She felt as though happiness could finally feel her soul. Before either one could answer, a white beam of light hit Makoto from behind. She let out a gasp, as she held her head out of pain.

Nephrite and Shinozaki looked in the direction of the white beam and saw Usagi standing there, in her Sailor Moon attire, holding her wand to cleanse Makoto of the evil inside of her. Before she could fully cleanse Makoto, another light engulfed Makoto as well. Everyone turned and saw Queen Beryl standing before them all. Nephrite got in front of Shinozaki, as he was watching the horror. Makoto screamed, as both lights hit her. They all knew it came down to will and strength, but who would gain Makoto?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the late chapter update. But here you go and I hope you enjoy. Who will have Makoto on their side? Tune in next time to see what happens.

Makoto A. Yakushi  
6/4/2013  
12:30am


	12. Chapter Eleven

I want to thank all of you who have stayed with me for the past three years with this story. It means a lot to me. Well without further ado, here is the next part to Shadowland.

Thank you to the reviewers, greatly appreciated.

* * *

Makoto continued to hold her head, as she felt both powers trying to gain her. The symbol of Jupiter appeared on her forehead, burning brightly. Makoto then opened her emerald hues, which began to glow. She raised a hand towards Queen Beryl, blasting her with her new found resolve. Queen Beryl was not expecting the attack and was protected by Zoicite. Makoto's eyes began to lose their glow, as she stared at the Queen and her general. She pulled out her henshin stick.

"Jupiter Power! Make-up!" She screamed. She was engulfed by leaves and lightning. Within seconds, Sailor Jupiter was sitting where Makoto once stood. She heard foot steps behind her, as she raised a hand. The footsteps stopped. "This battle is between Beryl and I. She needs to pay for what she did to me!' She made a fist, as hatred burned in her eyes.

"Please Princess," she heard Sailor Uranus behind her. "Allow us to help you, please."

Makoto felt a tug at her heart, when she heard Haruka's words. She bowed her head, trying to think of what she could possibly say to her best friend. "If you wish to help, don't interfere, Uranus." Her words were cool, but not rude. She had to do this on her own. "I understand how you must feel my friend, but you must also understand why I am asking not to interfere."

"Yes Princess," she heard Sailor Uranus sighing in defeat. However, Sailor Uranus, and all the other senshi, including the Inner stood nearby. If Queen Beryl was going to cheat, they would step in.

"Well it seems as though you time as a Princess is still in effect from the Silver Millennium," Queen Beryl taunted the young senshi. Although she was only 14, Sailor Jupiter still maintained her responsibilities as the Princess for the outer Sailor System.

"You make it sound like I am in capable of ruling my friends, Beryl," Sailor Jupiter replied, her eyes burning with hatred. "However, that may be the one mistake you made. I am more than capable of ruling." She raised her hand into the sky, and a brilliant green light formed in her hands. Within seconds, a shining green orb appeared, as she lowered it.

Queen Beryl took a step back, slightly cursing. It was the blasted Jupiter Crystal to nearly destroyed her last time. She now knew that Sailor Jupiter could destroy with a flick of the wrist. Sailor Jupiter's attire melted away into her Queen Jupiter form. Her light green dress was that similar to Princess Serenity's. She wears an altered version of the dress she wore as a princess, with the shoulder pieces omitted and a large, wing-shaped bow replacing the smaller one of the princess outfit. Makoto also wears a crown and new earrings. The Jupiter symbol is always visible on her forehead, just as it was with her princess form. Her face and facial expressions are to look more mature than her younger self.

"Are you frightening of a little girl?" Queen Jupiter asked, as she took a step towards Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl growled, staring at the young ruler.

"I will always think of you as a little girl," Queen Beryl whispered. She pointed a finger at her. "Listen to my words, Queen Jupiter. You are no better than I. You recently obtained the responsibilities of being a Queen. I have been one for eons over you. Do you think you could kill me?"

Queen Jupiter let out a soft laugh, which caused Queen Beryl to narrow her eyes at the her. "I don't think I can kill you, your majesty." Her voice was light and polite. "It's a matter of knowing. I am fully capable and I know I can kill you." Queen Beryl held out her hand and summoned her rod.

"You will learn not to toy with me, Queen Jupiter," Queen Beryl gave a soft growl. She blasted dark energy at Queen Jupiter, who was able to deflect it with her crystal. Queen Jupiter summoned her lightning rod and placed the crystal in the holder. She raised it to the sky, summoning green lightning and shot it at Queen Beryl, who used her rod to block it. Queen Jupiter narrowed her eyes, think.

_This is definitely not going to be easy, _Queen Jupiter thought to herself.

The battle seemed to go on. However, as powerful as Queen Jupiter was, she was still very young, and her strength began to dwindle. Queen Beryl noticed this, smiling evilly. If she could get Queen Jupiter to disarm herself, she had the opportunity of killing her. The senshi noticed Queen Beryl shooting attacks one after another, then that's when they noticed Queen Jupiter's speed to deflect them all was slipping.

_She is purposely trying to disarm her,_ Sailor Uranus thought when she saw the Queen fire one last attack on the young Queen, causing her rod to fly from her grasp. Queen Jupiter fell to her knees, her strength dropping significantly. Sailor Uranus stepped in front her ruler, with the other senshi on both sides of her.

"Stand down," Queen Jupiter ordered. The senshi made no move. "I said stand down!" She pushed herself to her knees, but she had no strength to get to her feet.

"Right," Sailor Uranus chuckled. "Stand down when you can't even stand up. I am sorry, your majesty, but for once, I will decline an order from you." Sailor Uranus kept her gaze on Queen Beryl, who was staring at the senshi. Queen Jupiter allowed her form to melt into her civilian form. She almost fell, yet both Shinozaki and Nephrite dove to catch her. She fell unconscious in their arms. The two men smiled at one another and then at the young teen between them. Shinozaki was glad he and Nephrite where staring to get along. "Oh and Shinozaki," he heard Sailor Uranus said. He raised his head towards her. "I'll deal with you later." Shinozaki shuddered, knowing she was mad that he left the mansion.

Shinozaki rose to his feet, when he ran to retrieve Queen Jupiter's rod. He gasped, when it vanished. Queen Beryl laughed, as it appeared in her hand. The senshi stared in horror. If that Jupiter Crystal shattered, her life would... The senshi couldn't even fathom it. Nephrite lowered Makoto to the floor, using his powers to appear before Queen Beryl.

Nephrite bowed in front of Queen Beryl, shocking the senshi. _I am sorry, Makoto. I love you with all my heart. Shinozaki, take care of her._ That is when he began to have a tug of war with his former master. She growled, as the two battled for the rod. The Crystal fell from it's hold. Nephrite dove to catch it. Queen Beryl thrust her rod in an upward motion, and it pierced through Nephrite's chest. The crystal landed in his hands. He let out a choked sound, blood spilling form his mouth. With his last bit of strength, Nephrite threw the crystal towards Shinozaki, who caught it with ease.

He closed his eyes, as he felt life slipping. He used the energy he had life, gripping the rod. Queen Beryl stared in horror, realizing what he was going to do. He was going to use his power to destroy them both. However, before she could step away, he engulfed them both in a ball of dark energy. He let out a whine of pain, as the Queen screamed. Zoicite watched in horror, as they both disintegrated into dust.

A moment later, Zoicite screamed, when he was engulfed by the different powers of the senshi. He screamed in agony, when he disappeared into thin air, ending his life. Shinozaki was at Makoto's side, clutching the crystal. He closed his eyes, allowing tears to form. Nephrite killed himself, along with Queen Beryl, just to save Makoto. Just as he and Nephrite were starting to get along. _Damn it, Nephrite._ He gazed upon Makoto's unconscious form, his thumb gently rubbing the side of her cheek. He had no idea how she would react and he had a feeling it would be difficult for her.

"Let us take her to the mansion," Sailor Uranus suggested, allowing her senshi form to melt into her civilian form. The others did the same. Usagi looked at Haruka, who nodded. "I know your questions and yes. You may came with us." Shinozaki picked up Makoto gently, and began to follow the girls towards the Outer's mansion.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Call me evil for not updating in over a month and then leaving you with this as an update, haha. Well I am happy to say that there are is one chapter and then the epilogue left. I hope you enjoy this story. I am sorry to see it coming to a close, but it's finally time. Hopefully, I will have the next part out next week and then the epilogue a week later. Thanks again everyone! Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter Twelve

I thank the people who reviewed.

* * *

A soft moan escaped the brunette's lips, gaining the attention of the young male. Shinozaki let out a soft gasp, as he turned his attention to Makoto. he grabbed her hand gently. Makoto opened her emerald hues and stared up at Shinozaki. She appeared confused for a second, before she sat up in a panic.

"What?" Makoto asked, before she grimaced in pain. Shinozaki gently pushed her down to lay back down.

"You shouldn't be moving," he told her gently. His prussian eyes studied her intently. She could tell he was hiding something for her and she didn't like it. Makoto felt her mouth grow dry, taking in her surroundings. "I have a couple of questions, Shinozaki." The young man looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "First, where are we?"

"The outers mansion," he whispered. Her eyes widen. "Usagi, Ami, and Rei are here as well." Makoto started to sit up again, but Shinozaki kept her down. "Now don't get up. You need to rest. I'll answer your questions." Makoto let out an irritated sigh. She hated to be down. She was one stubborn person and Shinozaki knew this.

"Fine," she whispered. She let out a deep breath, before looking at Shinozaki. "My next question is..where is Nephrite?" Shinozaki instantly closed his eyes. Makoto felt dread rise within her, and when Shinozaki turned his head to hide his face from her, she knew something was wrong. "Shino-Shinozaki?" She squeezed the hand he was holding. He turned to her again and she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "No," she breathed out.

Shinozaki bowed his head, as a sob overcame him. Makoto felt her head spinning. She couldn't grasp the concept. _He is gone...dead?_ Makoto felt his grief overcoming her. Shinozaki wrapped his arms around her, slightly holding her in his arms. She was shaking uncontrollably. "No!" She managed to scream. Shinozaki held her to him, not wanting her to feel any more pain.

Haruka raised her head, when she heard Makoto scream. Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru looked at the tall blond. The blond turned her head in the direction of the bedrooms. She bowed her head. "She must have learned of Nephrite's fate." The other three nodded, knowing their princess was in pain. The grief of losing her love rocked the core of her soul.

Usagi walked into the room, with Ami and Rei behind her. Haruka turned her. "Was that Makoto?" Usagi asking in a soft tone. Haruka nodded. "Then why are you not checking on her? She asked incredulously. "You will do nothing?"

"This is my house, Princess of the Inners," Haruka began in a hushed tone. Her eyes narrowed at the petite princess. "But here, we do things our way. If she needs us, she will summon us. For now, we will leave her be with Shinozaki. He can handle this situation. She needs a familiar and friendly face. Don't forget your place in my house. You asked to be here. I can easily throw you out."

Michiru came up behind Haruka, placing a gentle hand on the blond's shoulder. The blond looked up at her lover. "Now now, don't be so hasty and rude, Haruka. They are our guests and I am sure Usagi is worried, just as we are." Usagi gave a small nod, as Haruka let out a soft sigh.

"Apologies," Haruka said in a low voice. Just then the door opened and Shinozaki walked in. "Well?"

Shinozaki sat down and let out a deep sigh. "She threw me out of the the room and demanded I stop lying about Nephrite..she doesn't believe me," he concluded. Haruka got to her feet.

"Please excuse me," Haruka apologized, before leaving the room. She entered the door in the hallway on the far left. She opened it and saw Makoto sobbing into a pillow. "Ko-Chan," Haruka whispered. It was a nickname she gave the Princess, when she was little, Makoto looked up, staring at Haruka with tears falling from her emerald hues. Haruka sat besides Makoto, when Makoto wrapped her arms around her waist, her face against Haruka's stomach. Haruka stroked her hair gently, as her sobs quieted down.

"Ruka-Chan, please tell me," her words were muffled. "Tell me of Nephrite's fate." She knew Haruka would never lie to her. Haruka let out a small sigh, before she could gather her wits.

"Shinozaki was not misleading you, Ko-Chan," she whispered. "Nephrite is gone." She felt Makoto grow limp in her arms. "Makoto!" She held the unconscious brunette in her arms, allowing tears to fall from her eyes. She just hoped Makoto would be alright with time.

Months past for Makoto, who seemed like she was living in a nightmare. The Negaverse was gone, but at the cost of her boyfriend's life. Makoto stopped in front of Crown's, raising her eyes. She saw the Inners in there, staring at her. Usagi offered a smile through the window and motioned with her hand for Makoto to join. She hesitated before walking inside. Usagi moved over, as Makoto sat beside her. Ami and Rei both offered smiles.

"How are you?' Ami asked seriously in a low tone.

Makoto bowed her head before answering. "These past few months have been rather hazy," she admitted. "But...I think I may take Shinozaki's offer." The girls raised a brow.

"What was that, if you don't mind me asking?' Usagi asked, sipping on her chocolate shake.

"To move back to Osaka with him," she barely whispered. "Or move in with the outers. I had two choices. I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry." She jumped to her feet and ran out of Crown's. She allowed the tears to fall. Makoto knew they were concerned. Her grades were dropping, she wasn't eating, she wasn't taking care of herself.

Makoto waked into the apartment complex she lived at and went into her unit. Sitting on the couch was Haruka, Michiru, and Shinozaki. She was a bit shocked to see them. "What are you guys doing here?' Her voice was a low whisper.

Haruka took in Makoto's appearance. Her hair was in a ponytail, looking limp, her eyes were dull and lifeless, and she looked like she would pass out any moment. "Princess, listen to me. You need to take care of yourself. This is healthy. Look at yourself!" Makoto winced under Haruka's tone. She let out a small sigh.

"I'm f," Makoto started to say.

"You are not fine, Kino Makoto!" Shinozaki interrupted, anger in his eyes. Makoto looked at him with shock and surprise. "You need help and we are going to offer it whether you like or not." Makoto only gave a small nod.

"Let her change first," Michiru offered, walking up beside Makoto. "This is my department." She let Makoto into her room. She then helped Makoto with a quick shower, and picked out clothes for Makoto. Michiru and Makoto emerged from the bedroom 20 minutes later. Makoto was wearing blue jeans and a green burnout peplum top, making her hues sparkle with life. Her brown hair cascaded down her back in luscious curls. She offered Haruka and Shinozaki both a smile, though they knew she didn't really want to to smile.

"Now you look wonderful," Shinozaki whispered, offering Makoto his hand. She accepted t, staring into his prussian hues. She looked away, as her cheeks redden. "Let's go," he whispered. Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"You did a wonderful job," she said in a soft voice.

"Someone had too," she grinned at her lover. "Let's go enjoy our day." Shinozaki took the three women to restaurant, though he kept his eyes on Makoto most of time. Haruka and Michiru were also watching it. She managed to eat a chef salad.

"Is this really necessary? I mean I am a big girl," Makoto whispered.

'You're 14 years old, Ko-Chan" Haruka reminded her. "We are old enough to watch you, which you need someone too." Makoto didn't bother replying to that. She knew Haruka was right. She took a deep breath, as they all left the restaurant. She was walking with Shinozaki, her fingers intertwined with hers.

"Shinozaki," Makoto whispered. "I need to speak with you alone." Haruka and Michiru walked into a small cafe, giving the two teens so alone time. "I feel like..how do I say this? I love you, Shinozaki. You know that. But I feel like I am with you, it would be as though Nephrite was nothing to me."

Shinozaki placed his hand under her chin. "Do what you want, Makoto. I will never force you to do anything you are uncomfortable with." Shinozaki bowed his head. "I know how much he meant to you and if you give me a chance, I'll help you understand that Nephrite was someone. Someone important to you and someone who I can't replace and I am not trying to replace, okay?" Makoto nodded. She raised his head with her hand and landed her lips on his.

"I love you, Miyake Shinozaki," Makoto whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"And I love you, Kino Makoto," Shinozaki whispered back, his arms around her waist.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There. Next is the epilogue. Hope you enjoy.


	14. Epilogue

Here is the end of the story. Thanks.

* * *

Nearly a year has passed since Shinozaki and Makoto decided to give their relationship a chance. Makoto was happy to have Shinozaki in her life, because she loved him so much. He was helping her and was always there for her. Shinozaki had moved in with Makoto to be with her. He wasn't trying to replace Nephrite, which Makoto was really happy for. He simply loved her and wanted to show her. The two of them took the high school entrance exam, and both got placed into the same class, when they were to attend school in the fall. Makoto arrived home from hanging out with the outers, when she saw Usagi, Ami, and Rei waiting for her. She raised her hand as a greeting.

"Hey Mako-Chan," Usagi greeted. Both Ami and Rei gave her a smile. She gave them one as well.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you today," she whispered, unlocking the door. She welcomed them in. Once they were all settled, Usagi turned to Makoto.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you, is that alright?" Usagi didn't want to make it seem as though she was imposing.

Makoto looked at them with a raised brow. "No problem. Let me get some drinks." She went to her kitchen, removing 4 cups from the strainer in the sink. She removed the iced tea from the fridge and poured a cup from everyone. She replaced it and grabbed a tray. She placed the cups on it and also grabbed a plate filled of cookies she had made the night before. She walked out in the living room and placed it down on the table. "Dig in."

Usagi, obviously, went for the cookies and Makoto giggled.

"Hey meatball brain, don't eat them all," Rei retorted, glaring at the petite blond.

"Shove it, pyro," Usagi muttered, with cookies in her mouth. She looked at Makoto, who was looking down sipping on her drink. She swallowed the cookies in her mouth. "Are you alright, Mako-Chan?"

Makoto appeared startled by her question. She hesitated before answering. "Of course I am, Usagi. I am missing Nephrite. Tomorrow marks a year since...everything." She lowered her eyes, before she let out soft soft. "But with help from everyone, I'll make it through."

"Let us be there for you," Ami whispered, gaining the brunette's shocked attention. "I know we all didn't get off on the right foot when we first met, however, if you let us, we can be friends." A small smile crossed Makoto's lips. "Would you like to be friends with us, Makoto-san?"

A small giggled escaped the brunette's lips. "Please don't call me that, Ami. Call me Makoto or Mako-Chan," she offered. "And I'd love to be friends with you three." The other three smiled, happy that Makoto was finally letting her be their friend.

School began a few months later, as Makoto was getting into the routine of school. She was glad when she realized Usagi and Ami were in the same class with her and Shinozaki. She knew with time, her wounds were fade, but not be forgotten.

One day after school, Makoto walked down to Zōshigaya Cemetery. She had two roses in her hand. One was red and one was white. She walked down the checkered sidewalk until she reached her destination. It was Nephrite's grave. Makoto held her composure, as she knelt down beside his grave. She laid the two roses on top. A single tear escaped her emerald hues, as she gave a sigh.

"Hi Nephrite," her voice shook with emotion. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself calm."Today would mark your 19th birthday and our 4th anniversary. I wanted you to know something. Yesterday, Shinozaki asked for my hand in marriage." Makoto wiped the tear that fell. "Now he gave me time to think of the proper answer. I figured I come and talk to you about it. I think I would feel better if you knew what was going on." She let out a deep breath. "I will always love you, Nephrite. But...I need to move on with my life. I want you to know that Shinozaki is not replacing you, because no one ever could." Tears fell down her cheeks, her voice cracked with sobs. "I-it's just s-so hard, yo-you know. I-I love you s-so m-much, Nephrite." She wiped more tears away.

Makoto took several deep breaths before she continued to talk. "I believe I know my answer to Shinozaki. I will always remember you." She kissed her fingers before pressing them against Nephrite grave. "Good-bye, Nephrite." She got to her feet, gathering her wits. She then began to leave.

Unknown to Makoto, a spirit of Nephrite smiled sadly, as he watched her leave. "And I love you too, Makoto." He disappeared, when Makoto turned around with a gasp escaping her lips. She was sure she heard Nephrite's voice. Makoto began to head home, knowing her future with Shinozaki would be filled with laughter, hurt, love, and perhaps peace.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for sticking with me along the way. I really hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
